


Smuggled and Snuggled

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Ray is soft on the inside when it comes to Chris.





	Smuggled and Snuggled

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'cuddly'.

"All this stuff's been smuggled!"

 

"Good point, Raymond! Are you gonna impound that teddy bear?" Gene barks, and Ray lets the little girl take it back again.

 

When he looks up, he sees Chris eyeing another cuddly toy longingly and decides to get him one. Legit, from a shop, like. He's such a big kid sometimes and although Ray used to find that irritating, now he wants to nurture it.

 

Chris opens the box at home and beams at what's inside. Then he puts it down again and cuddles Ray instead.

 

"I don't need a bear, Ray. I've got you."


End file.
